First story let me have it needs a name also
by Baby Fawn
Summary: Suck at Summary's but will try and get this one in. When kat and james meet on the first day of school they do not see that going to the boweling alley will change their life by traveling with wrestliers. only own Kathie and james that is it


Chapter 1

January 6 1990

Portage Northern High School time 8:00 am

Walking down the hall way looking around her at all the different people. But one thing was for certain she was different. The Girl I am talking about stood only five foot three with milti colored hair and dark punk makeup. She was heading to her first class which was Math.... 'oh joy math a subject I can not stand' she said to her self when she walked into the class room everyone turned to look at her and the teacher looked at her and said "Can I help you?" she looked at him and looked around the class wondering who was who and what in the hell she was going to say when she walked up to the teacher. "Are you Mr. Fowler?" she asked "Yes I am" he said back

"well I am new here" she stated looking at the teacher like a deer caught in the head lights.. He looked at her. "So what is your name" he asked her.. "well you want my real name or the name I go by?" she asked him. "How about your real name and what you go by." she told him " I go by Kathie or Kat" she told the teacher. "Ok so Kathie what is your grade you are in?" Mr Fowler asked.. "Well you are the teacher you tell me" Kat said back to the teacher. Mr Fowler looked at her like she just did not get smart with me. Did she? The looking around the Class room he put his eyes on the first person he seen "you James will show her around the school and not let her get lost" he said to the boy sitting in the front row of desks looking like was about ready to fall out of his chair from laughing. And the boy sitting next to him was looking like he was going to lay a egg. He was purple from trying not to be pissed off at his best friend of 10 years. "Ok dokey Mr Fowler I will do it" James said to the teacher as his friend next to him mumbled under his breath "teachers pet" James turned to look at him but thought better of it did not want to make a bad mistake and get his arse kicked by his best friend but Rick just looked at him and walked away. She went to sit down but found the only place avaible was next to James and next to a shy girl by the name of Michelle. Walking down the hall to her last class of the day it was with a woman named mrs Henkle. It was Science the subject she really enjoyed. Talking with the teacher about the subject they where working on was looking at Human Reproductive Organs. But not the movies they show for Sex Ed. About twenty min later the bell rang... "yeah finally the class is done and I can get back to talking to James with out that girl being around" rick said as he was walking out of the class.

That night as she was sitting on her Bed doing her homework for School that Monday. Her mom calls to her telling her she gots a phone call. " Hello " Kat asked into the Phone

"hey it is me Jamie just wondering if you where watching tonights match on tv?" He asked her

"what match ?" she asked confused flipping thought the channels and coming on a wrestling program on tv. " oh you mean the one with all the sweety guys holding on to each other in a loving embrase?" she asked him.

He did not know what to say so all he said to her was "it is only wrestling" and then it showed the times and places that they are going to be for events.

On January 15 1990 we will be in Kalamazoo Michigan at Wings Stadium at 7pm still on the phone with Jamie "so Jamie did you see that they will be in Kalamazoo on the 15th ?" she asked

"Yes that is why I got tickets for us to go" he told her over the phone.

"Cool can not wait to go but I want to go bowling first so I can not be so wound up for the matches" She said to him and they said good bye.

The day of the match was the 15th of January they got out of school at 245pm and they got to the bowiling alley at 315pm... walking into the bowling alley Kat puts her book bag down at the alley number 13 hoping that they would get it. But looking around the bowling alley she seen a bunch of guys and girls standing around talking and looking like they did not have a care in the world. James was standing there looking like he just won the Lotto seeing all those wrestliers standing around drinking beer and other drinks.

"Hey Hunter Undertaker Razor Stephine Scott Rick and everybody else" he said and they looked at him like who in the hell are you. Kat was standing by the counter waiting for Jamie to get there so she could get the shoes they needed for the night of bowling. Tapping her foot on the floor in a manor of hurry up. " who are you?" said one of the Girls with dark brown hair who she found out was Stephine Mchman. " I am sorry But I am James Montauge I am a big fan of all you guys sorry for coming off like a stalker" he said to them. "It is ok James so what are you doing here at the bowling alley ?" stephine Mchman asked him "well me and my friend here are going to the wrestling show tonight at wings stadium so we decied to come and go bowling to break the time up from now and then"He told her. "Well why don't you guys join us" a real tall guy said. who was walking up to them. " Are you kidding me you want me and my friend over there who is looking like she wants to rip off some heads to bowel with you guys?" James asked. "Uh if we did not want you to bowel with us I would not of asked." He told him.

"My name is James Nice to meet you, umm undertaker?" james asked the man he nodded his head and looked over to the counter to see a pissed off looking girl with mutli colored hair and punk style makeup.

"ok we can do this My friend is going to have kittens if I do not go over and get her to the lane." James said as he walked over to her He seen that she had the shoes for the lane they where to go to. Then looking down the lane she seen that all the guys and girls had lanes eleven and twelve and that they had number 13.. "what the hell is her problem" Shawn said as he watched the girl go and get her a ball to bowl with. " what do you mean what is her problem?" James asked as he looked and Shawn "well she dos not even look at any of us she acts like she is better then anyone else" Shawn stated. "Well if you had the day she had you would also be in pissy mood." james said to shawn "oh really what got her pantys in knot?" shawn asked him. " a friend of mine who do's not like her pissed her off." James stated to him.. Watching her walk to the spot to get the balls as she got her ball all of a sudden she felt someone smack her ass as she got her ball to walk away. She turned around and grabbed the offender by the jewels and dropped to her knees and making the man squeel like a baby.. "DON'T YOU EVER SLAP MY ASS AGIN YOU UGLY MUSCLE BOUND LONG HAIRED FREAK!!!" she yelled at him. And everyone turned around to see her get up from her knees and the guy grab his package and walk away with purple face from the pain she has caused to him. And then she turned around and see a lot of people staring at her " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT NEVER SEEN A GIRL BEFORE ?" she yelled at the guys as she walked up to the lane with her ball and James Ball. When it came time for her to bowel she had drank about one beer that was bought for her. She glaring at everyone around her and Michelle was looking like she had stars in her eyes when she seen Shawn Micheals.. Kat was sitting at the table with her second beer cracking up laughing and then all of a sudden James did a funny he was going up to bowel his frame when he slipped and did the splits on the boweling floor. And all of a sudden there was a loud sound of pants ripping that caused Kat to fall out of her chair after 2 beers laughing her ass off. And he looked at her and glared " WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?" he yelled at her.

"What is so funny is that you ripped your pants " she laughed as she said this.

And michelle was standing right behind him sticking her finger in the whole that was made from him splitting his pants. She was looking at the whole trying to figure out why he had on boxers with little flowers on them. She was poking into the hole when all of a sudden there was a loud fart that caused poor michelle to fall over and look like she wanted to puck. She looked right at kat "he farted right in my face" she said with a look of green then all of a sudden she let out a poof " I did a toot toot " she said with a stright face and the look on james's face was uggggh " if that was a toot toot then what the hell did I just let loose?" he asked her with a glare.. "weel at least mine did not smell like it came from a dumb.. You big meany" she said to him.. As kat was walking out of the bathroom " WHERE IN THE HELL DID THIS FOG COME FROM? I SWEAR SOMEONE DROPED A BOMB ON THIS PLACE" she screamed as the smell was getting to her. Running out the door with the boweling shoes on she ran to the trashcan to get sick. After she was done she walked in and notced the time was six thirty pm and seen that it was a half hour to go before the show was to start. she was walking past some real tall guy who had nice tan skin and nice ass body that was built like a broad side of a barn. "Hey Chica what you doing here.. How would you like to take a ride on the ramon express?" he said to the girl.. " sorry hunny but you are not my type I like guys who I can give a kiss to that I do not have to climb and any who how tall are you?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eye "well baby I am six foot six" he said with pride and a grin on his face " damn huney I did not know they stacked hit that high I thought they only stacked it to the six foot five level but I guess agin they do though shit that high." she said with a smile on her face. He just glared at her as Mark laughed his ass off. "Whats so funny you jeaoulous that they stop stacking shit to your height? If so I can get a hold of a friend of mine and see if he can get four more inchs of shit to though. So you would not feel left out." she said with a twinkle in her eye. He just glared at her as she walked off laughing. "Damn what a bitch she is."mark said as he watched her walk off. She stoped mid step and turned around and looked at him with a glare in her eyes and walked up to him and just smiled at him and grabbed him and droped to her knees and grinned " oh man I thought men that where as tall as you had a package but I am mitaken because all I am grabbing is air what the hell did nature deprive you of being a male and turned you into a female?" she said as she let go and skipped off.

let me know what you think I know I probely did a real bad job but I am in need of a BETA that can help me get this story in order. If you flame then I wont be happy but if you want to give me good stuff about it then I will be nice.


End file.
